Labyrinth Butterfly
Labyrinth Butterfly is an insert song in Shugo Chara! and sung by Utau Hoshina's voice actress, Nana Mizuki. Track listing *'Meikyuu Butterfly (Labyrinth Butterfly) ' *Meikyuu Butterfly (Instrumental) Lyrics |-|Kanji = Open your shiny eyes in the silent night 不思議な夜 舞い降りた 足音立てず 忍び寄る 悩ましげな 黒猫のポーズ 月明かりを背に 浮かぶシルエット 「こっちへおいで」と微笑んで 手招き 欲望の影 うごめく街 天使のふりで彷徨い 大切そうに抱えてる 行き場のない愛のカケラ 眠りにつく頃 あなたもどこかで 幸せな夢を見ているの? 星空にキスをして いい子はもう おやすみ 見つめないで つかまえないで 迷い込んだ バタフライ 自由 歌う 誰にも見えない羽 隠してるの あなたの胸の奥 鏡の中の面影は 泣き虫だったあの頃 だけれどもう子供じゃない 伸ばした髪をほどいた 胸を締め付ける 甘いフレグランス 誘惑してる 気づいている 言葉をなくしたくちびるに 魔法かけたの 見つめないで つかまえないで 迷い込んだ バタフライ 愛しすぎて 大切すぎて 壊れてしまう 私の胸の鍵 探し続ける 自分の物語(ストーリー) 運命に目隠しされても この雲を突き抜け 遥かな明日へと 羽ばたく 見つめないで つかまえないで 迷い込んだ バタフライ 願いまとい 飛び立つ見えない羽 隠してるの あなたの胸の奥 |-|Romanji = Open your shiny eyes in the silent night fushigi na yoru maiorita ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU tsuki akari wo se ni ukabu SHIRUETTO kocchi e oide to hohoende temaneki yokubou no kage ugomeku machi tenshi no furi de samayoi taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru ikiba no nai ai no kakera nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de shiawase na yume o mite iru no hoshizora ni KISU o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide mayoikonda BATAFURAI jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku kagami no naka no omokage wa nakimushi datta ano koro dakeredomou kodomo ja nai nobashita kami wo hodoita mune wo shimetsukeru amai FUREGURANSU yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iro kotoba wo nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide mayoikonda BATAFURAI itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no SUTOORII unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide mayoikonda BATAFURAI negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku |-|English = Open your shiny eyes in the silent night I swooped down in the mysterious night. I sneak without any sound of footsteps In a lusting black cat's pose. A silhouette that carries the moonlight on it's back "Come here" It smiles as it beckons me. A shadow of desire squirms in the town It wanders in the guise of an angel It holds the shards of love without a place to go In it's arms as if it treasures them As you fall asleep, are you somewhere also Having a happy dream? Kiss the starry sky. It's time for good children to go to sleep. Don't look at me, don't catch me. I'm a butterfly who got lost. I sing freely with these wings no one can see. They're hiding in your heart. The memories in the mirror Of when I was a cry-baby. But I'm not a child anymore. I untied my long hair. A sweet fragrance that tightens my chest I'm noticing I'm being seduced You placed a spell on my lips that lost their words. Don't look at me, don't catch me. I'm a butterfly who got lost. It's too dear, it's too precious. It's going to break, the key to my heart. I continue to look for my own story Even if I am blinded by fate I pierce through these clouds, and flap my wings to the distant tomorrow. Don't look at me, don't catch me. I'm a butterfly who got lost. I sing freely with these wings no one can see. They're hiding in your heart. Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music